


The Things He's Seen

by ponderinfrustration



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anything goes - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Groping, Lestrade is scarred for life, M/M, Snogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade has seen things, and there is no doubt of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things He's Seen

Greg Lestrade has seen things in his time, and not just with cases. Brutal murders and vicious assaults are things which he can easily push out of his mind, and hence they rarely disturb his sleep for long. It’s the other things that tend to have a lasting impact.

Such as the evening where he swung by Baker Street to ask for Sherlock’s help in solving a series of assaults in Leinster Gardens and the surrounding area, only to hear the good detective’s moans before he saw him. Sherlock, on that occasion, was pinned up against the wall by John, who, as it happened, was in the process of sucking Sherlock’s neck while fondling his balls through his trousers, massaging and teasing. Greg wasn’t sure where his other hand was, and as he quietly left he decided that that was probably for the best. (Later, after texting Sherlock with the case, the two boys visited him in Scotland Yard. And when Sherlock took off his scarf there was a very definite hickey on his throat.)

On another occasion, Greg saw far more of Sally Donovan than he ever intended or wished to. His dear and excellent Sergeant was splayed across the living room couch, Molly Hooper’s head bent over her crotch as Sally writhed, eyes closed and head thrust back, rocking back and forth into her lover’s face. Greg quickly turned and left, deciding that the Christmas card he was going to deliver could wait another day. (It took a ridiculous amount of beer to wash that image out of his mind, though the next time he saw the pathologist – two days later – he felt sure he flushed at the memory of what she had been at.)

And yet another time, that Sussex pair as Greg privately calls them, happened to be in London. He found them going at it in an alleyway as he was passing by, Irene sucking Janine’s nipples and Janine’s hand up Irene’s skirt. He really should have picked them up for public indecency, or passed them on to someone else to deal with. Instead, he left them there, and asked Mycroft to keep an eye on the security cameras to be sure no harm came to them. (Mycroft was probably scarred for life after that one.)

Greg Lestrade has seen things, all right. He’s seen his fair share of feel ups and touch ups and gropes. He’s seen more than enough dishevelled sergeants, pathologists, detectives, doctors, forensics officers and the rest tumbling out of cupboards and police cars. And that’s without the other things he’s seen that would get the individuals involved arrested if he were anyone else.

(And if he ever has to see Mrs Hudson and Mr Chatterjee groping each other in the hallway again, it will be far too soon. There’s only so much a man can take, after all.)


End file.
